


At Arms Length (And Even Closer)

by twindualities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Longing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twindualities/pseuds/twindualities
Summary: "Missed me that much?"I’ll show you how much
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	At Arms Length (And Even Closer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, osaaka nation and to twitter for crashing and sending the tweet that made me post this much earlier than planned.
> 
> No plot just nice I've missed you so much smut from our two loving onigiri boyfriends. I hope you enjoy!

Hyogo is approximately 584.9 kilometers away from Tokyo. Fukuoka, 886. Nara, 475.2. Yes, Akaashi Keiji did take note and despite these locations were in the same country as to where he stood and knowing these business trips would frequently occur, everytime it happened, he still feels as if his lover was miles away - a world a way to exaggerate and he longs for his return. 

Today that longing ends. Today, Miya Osamu will be at arm’s length, a mere few feet away. Not a kilometer, not a mile, not a world but close to where he could reach, touch and feel.

With the clock ticking slowly to the arrival of his beloved, the papers on his desk that needed revisions and checks had been long forgotten. His fingers were no longer tapping on the keyboard of his laptop but on the wooden desk, a gesture that currently to him, somehow made the time go faster.

**_Text Message: [2:15PM]_ **

_Home in 15 minutes. Do you want me to get you anything?_

_No. Just you. Come home faster._

_Missed me that much?_

_I’ll show you how much._ However, Keiji didn’t reply. It was a response that didn’t need to be said. A response that Osamu already knew and besides, there were certain scenarios that only showing would suffice.

And so, when the door flew open and luggages was left on the ground, Keiji did not waste a second to throw himself at Osamu. Arms instantly wrapping around his neck, fingers slipping onto the strands of his hair, body fully flush against his and lips claiming what finally was at his reach. It took Osamu by surprise, his feet stumbling a few steps backward until his back was pressed against the door though it only lasted a second before he was able to return the same desire.

The kiss was rushed and Keiji’s movements were a tad bit sloppy but nevertheless had Osamu smiling from ear to ear. His toned arms had wrapped around Keiji’s waist, using his strength to lift him upward; and because of the sudden elevation, it brought Keiji back to the present. Cheeks turning into a gentle pink and eyes that were once shut, fluttered open to reveal the irises that were in the shade of deep blue. “Hi.” Keiji softly exhales.

Osamu opens his eyes, his smile completely prominent although slightly more curved to represent a grin. “Hi, yourself, baby. Looks like ya’ did miss me.”

“Mm, don’t I always every time you go away?” Keiji breathes, leaning in slowly to let the tip of their noses brush gently.

“Point. But this feels more so.” Osamu pauses for a second to return the gesture, adding a bit more affection by sneaking in a few kisses. After all, he too, missed his Keiji. “So, I wanna know how much.”

And just like how he was asked the first time, Keiji offered no response. Instead he held his gaze whilst his left hand came up to the front to rest against Osamu’s cheek. His thumb, brushing in circles against the soft flesh. In this tender moment, Keiji was able to take in every detail of Osamu’s features: every line, mark and distinguishing quality in what makes of his Osamu. Then Keiji’s thumb makes its way to his lips; soft, plump, lush, tracing its shape before the pad of his thumb drags ever so slowly to his bottom lip before descending to rest at his chin. _Pretty. So pretty._ He angles Osamu’s head upward, allowing himself this moment to revel in the man before him. But it didn’t last long. Keiji was done waiting.

The kiss was slow yet the hunger and need was portrayed with every movement that Keiji made. _I missed you._ His tongue was tracing the shape of Osamu’s lips, as if memorizing its full curve. Once decided that it has embedded into his system, his tongue swipes across the lower lip before slipping in between to gain access which Osamu easily obliges and even meets halfway. _I missed you so much._ At the immediate touch of both tongues, a moan ripples at the back of Keiji’s throat. _Fuck._ In that moment, all control was lost.

Keiji’s sweet sound although muffled in between kisses was loud and clear to Osamu. His body completely shivered in delight, his mind clouded except for one single thought: the utmost need to express how much he was longing for this moment. Osamu had turned to press Keiji up against the door, giving him the chance to guide the other male’s legs to wrap around his waist. 

Osamu had his hands at the back of Keiji’s thighs, every time his finger prodded on the soft flesh, more pressure was applied. He wanted another sound to escape from his lover but instead Keiji inhaled deeply through his nostrils and slid his hands across Osamu’s broad shoulders before finally pawing and grasping the back of his shirt. The fabric being tugged, stretched and fisted, letting a gentle cool breeze to caress the exposed skin.

Their mouths started to move faster, more desperate with tongues curling and entangling in every angle possible. It was a simple battle wherein the winner gets a deeper taste of the other. _Sweet, Exquisite, Ravishing._ It was the kind of taste that neither could put into words and yet is completely intoxicated with. 

Osamu had pressed himself further, removing whatever space existed and slotting his hips upfront to press his growing hard-on against Keiji’s; an attempt to feel each other better though the only good it did was elicit a groan of frustration from the other. Osamu rocked on his heels, a slow agonizing movement to let their fronts drag and brush. But Keiji wasn’t having it. He wanted to feel Osamu, wanted to remember what his skin felt against his own, wanted to feel the heat that radiated off of him, wanted _him._

“Bed.” Keiji gasped out, pulling away from the kiss which resulted in Osamu winning the little tongue battle by default. Osamu didn’t respond and his kissing didn’t stop either. His lips were already making its way to Keiji’s cheek, moving to settle afterwards at the shell of his ear to nip and bite the thin flesh.

“Osamu. Bed. _Now._ ” Keiji who was struggling to ignore the creeping chill that climbed up his body, hissed through gritted teeth. Only then did Osamu respond with a click of his tongue. “Always so needy, Keiji.” 

How Miya Osamu was capable of making a whisper sound so chilling will always be a mystery to Keiji yet a great pleasure to be on the receiving end of.

Despite the teasing, Osamu complied. It’s been what? god-knows-how-long and he wasn’t about to deny both of them the pleasure. He had lifted Keiji off from the door and brought them to their bedroom. It wasn’t long now till Keiji felt the soft cushion of the mattress at his back with Osamu on top of him.

Osamu had made quick work of removing his clothes, a show that Keiji had missed seeing. It was a sight to behold. Miya Osamu, _his Miya Osamu_ completely bare before him. His toned muscles looked more defined than the last. Keiji had forgotten how to breathe in that moment. He was just gaping, completely in awe.

Osamu had noticed this, enclosing the distance by placing both his arms on either side of Keiji to lean in closer. “See something ya’ like?”

“You.” Keiji answered in a heartbeat. “Always you.”

Osamu’s features showcased one of being surprised expecting a risque response or the usual retort but after a second, it had relaxed to one that was completely undeniably happy; eyes disappearing into small lines and a smile that reached the tops of his ears. 

Pause. A minute to admire, a minute to gaze, a minute to process that finally they were back in each other’s arms. They were no longer longing, they were no longer wishing, missing and hoping. They were in this moment together.

Once Osamu’s eyes had opened, the softness was replaced with a dark molten gaze. The fire that was burning had set ablaze. Osamu had crashed his lips with Keiji’s who opened his mouth without any hesitation. Osamu swiped and licked into Keiji’s mouth, tasting every inch and every bit, claiming his prize for winning in the earlier battle. He was completely famished. starved. And Keiji was too. He returned the same fervor, lips moving in desperate movements letting a moan slip past in between. Keiji’s hands were roaming, letting his palms touch Osamu’s bare skin where the heat of arousal radiated off of him. Osamu’s hands were also all over Keiji, never settling at one spot however instead of skin, it was clothing that prickled his fingertips. Displeased, he hissed against the kiss. A signal to Keiji that he was going to pull away to which he groaned in disagreement. 

The kiss didn’t end abruptly though. Osamu took his sweet time. His tongue curled around Keiji’s before slowly pulling away to reveal a string of fluid that was proof of the heated kiss.

Osamu then tugged off Keiji’s clothes, stripping him down to nothing and, _god_ , Keiji was beyond everything and more. If Osamu spoke in tongues of literature, greek gods and goddesses alike would be jealous of the beauty Keiji beheld. Osamu raked over the sight of his lover. _Flushed, Breathless, Wanting_. A shade of soft red already gracing his cheeks. He was beautiful. Osamu would describe further but he’s long decided that no words could ever be adequate enough so instead he started his slow descent.

Keiji moved in protest beneath him, much rather wanting to be fucked immediately but Osamu kept him in place and hushed in response. “Stay still, baby. Let me have this. Let me adore you, every bit of you.”

Keiji had a full mind to argue but the minute Osamu pressed his lips against his exposed skin, all thoughts were lost. Keiji was melting. He had angled his head to give Osamu a bigger canvas to work with and instantly his lips had parted with pure ecstasy written all over his features. He was well aware that the abilities of a chef revolved around nimble fingers and an exquisite taste palette but god, did the culinary legends forget to mention the skill that comes with their lips. Osamu began with featherlite kisses, moving onwards to letting his teeth graze until he was sucking and finishing off with licking the purple bruise that was yet to bloom.

“Mine.” 

Keiji whimpered upon hearing Osamu’s low growl, a tone he used to showcase his possessiveness. Had it really been that long since he’d last heard it? It was thrilling, his body growing excited with every kiss as if it was a new song being released and each note was a blessing.

Osamu had started to go lower and with every heated kiss that he planted on pale skin, Keiji’s breathing turned deeper. Dark grey to deep blue eyes, a connection Osamu kept with every kiss left. Keiji was already anticipating where Osamu was headed next however he still couldn’t prepare himself for the moment when his lips had enclosed around his nipple.

Keiji threw his head back and moaned, body even arching forward to which Osamu rewarded by letting his teeth graze against the sensitive nub, sucking hard. “Ah!” Osamu was relentless and Keiji was slowly losing himself especially with how sinful Osamu’s lips were and how heavenly it made him feel.

Osamu was one to always make sure to try every meal served. He believes that missing out on one is missing out on a lifetime thus he had turned to give his attention to Keiji’s other nipple, repeating the process of trapping in between lips and sucking before releasing with a pop.

“Mine.”

Keiji had released a heavy exhale, a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. But Osamu wasn’t finished, in fact, he had only just begun. He started heading lower, lips adoring every patch of skin, letting himself be reminded of how good every bit of Keiji tasted and out of all the meals he had consumed and have yet to, Keiji was his favorite. 

Osamu wanted to continue with his slow pace but he knew he wasn’t invincible. He was losing every ounce of control he had left to his libido and the furious twitching that came from his hardened cock was growing harder and harder to ignore. Osamu buried his face in between Keiji’s thighs, peppering final kisses of adoration before shifting to licking long stripes before circling around his cock and taking him whole. “Ah! . . . — Samu . .” 

There was something different in this cock sucking. Maybe it was because both had longed for this moment; how while on his business trip, Osamu had licked his lips a favorable amount of times, trying to picture and remember the thickness Keiji’s cock felt in his mouth or how Keiji furiously pumped himself, eyes shut and imagining instead that it was Osamu rather than his own two hands. It was erotic, it was sensual and it had both moaning an unholy prayer.

Osamu would pull away with a gasp before proceeding to tilt his head to the side to lick up Keiji’s shaft before taking him into his mouth again and repeating the process. Keiji thrashed, his fingers instantly grabbing a fistful of their bedsheets while his hips bucked in a completely messy rhythm in the hopes of matching Osamu’s movements. 

“Ah! — Just like tha — fuck! _god!_ I missed your mouth” Keiji spewed. Osamu was on a high. He had missed how vulgar Keiji would be in closed walls, how he hissed his name pathetically in pure ecstasy, how he fully came undone. _More, more, more._ It was an unsaid chant that transcended in the way Keiji moaned. 

Osamu was also exact and precise. Each movement had to be considered, each addition well thought out which is why when Osamu had shifted his mouth to focus on the tip, his right hand wrapping around Keiji’s shaft and his left hand positioning at Keiji’s entrance to let his index finger prod against the hole did Keiji cry out in complete mercy. “Fuck! _Samu!_ ”

Keiji had to resist the temptation to cum right then and there and if he hadn’t tugged Osamu, he would have caved. “Enough! I want — . . .” Keiji was gasping, an attempt to regain all air he had lost. “. . . — I want _you_.” 

Osamu leans in to place a kiss at Keiji’s lips before stretching out his arm to open a drawer from the side table to retrieve the bottle of lube and condom. Whilst doing so, it was Keiji’s turn to press kisses all over Osamu’s bare skin. It was usually only Osamu who would leave marks of possession in every moment they got in bed however tonight, a switch had turned and Keiji had every desire to show the world that Osamu was his.

Keiji had pressed open mouth kisses at the under part of Osamu’s jaw, trailing downwards to his collarbones before settling at the space in between to leave his mark. His hands had free reign over Osamu’s body, letting his touch wander against his chest, down to the strong core muscles and eventually wrapping his hands around his cock. Keiji was lost in focus with both his lips and hands occupied to return the favor, only to be brought back with Osamu’s cool fingers pressing at his entrance sliding in with ease. “Osa ..— ahhhh!”

It started off with two fingers and then quickly thereafter, three. The reaction was automatic. Keiji’s walls had tightened around his fingers as if welcoming the sensation back home. Osamu started to move his fingers, curling upwards and into Keiji, probing around until finally locating his prostate causing Keiji to spew out profanities.

Osamu continued to thrust his fingers, bumping the prostate repeatedly to which Keiji responded by rocking his hips back. Keiji’s hand that was jerking Osamu off, had fallen out of rhythm but nevertheless had Osamu bucking his hips against. “Osamu. . . now, please. . . please fuck me.” Keiji whimpered.

Osamu eased his fingers out of Keiji which was instantly followed by the sound of a foil being ripped open. He presses about a million quick kisses onto Keiji’s lips as he slips on the condom and slicks himself up with lube.

Afterwards, Osamu’s hands settled on Keiji’s hips, pulling him closer to let the tip of his cock press against Keiji’s ass. He leans in forward, letting noses and lips brush. A moment of affection hinted with seduction. “ _Mine._ ” Osamu whispered before thrusting in with no difficulty.

The reaction from Keiji’s body was as immediate as the first time, possibly even quicker where his walls had tightened and squeezed around Osamu’s cock. “Ah, fuck! . . so tight for me, Keiji.” Long gone were coherent thoughts, only a lustful haze was present. Osamu hooked his arms under Keiji’s thighs, allowing himself further control as he took him hard and fast, no longer waiting for Keiji to adjust around his length. _Relentless, Obscene, Erotic._ — and Keiji didn’t mind. His back had arched perfectly, hands flying to grasp anything, fingers clawing at the sheets, himself and everywhere at once.

With the security of his knees, Osamu was able to shift his angle easily and once Keiji let out his loudest fuck of the day did Osamu know he had found the spot. “Fuck! Don’t — _oh, god_ — don’t stop!” Keiji moaned. “Right there! Ah . . — Shit!” 

Osamu was blinded with lust. His rhythm did not waver. The tip of his cock repeatedly thrusting against Keiji’s prostate. _It was too good. So fucking good._ “Keiji .. fuck, baby. You feel so fucking good.” Osamu groaned. His fingers pressing far too hard against the flesh, causing crescent moons to embed on pale skin.

The four corners of the room echoed in a symphony of moans, skin slapping, a handful of profanities and names of each other. At one point, Osamu was leaning in closer, forehead damp with sweat resting against Keiji’s. “Look at me. . .” Osamu barely managed to whisper.

For a reason, this angle seemed to hit deeper and Keiji was completely lost in it. It took all of him to open his eyes and when he did, irises in the darkest shade of blue had met with the deepest shade of grey. Their noses were brushing, heated breaths that hitched caressed dampened skin. Keiji had wrapped his legs securely around Osamu’s waist giving Osamu the chance to glide his hands upwards and grasp onto Keiji’s own.

It was this simple connection that made the long wait worth it. Hands touching and grasping. Fingers slipping in and out of hold to let the pads brush against palms before returning to its place like the finishing touch to a puzzle. It was this simple act of love that made this moment all the more sweet, more precious. It was holding on to anything and to everything all at once.

It was also in this moment where no longer was a vast scenery depicted as the prettiest view but it was Akaashi Keiji, thrashing, moaning Osamu’s name, head thrown back and eyes rolling in lust. It was Miya Osamu grunting, brows furrowed, lips turning into an O when even incoherent words failed and deep grey eyes that drank in the sight of his beloved.

“S-Samu, I’m close. I’m gonna c —!” Keiji was convulsing, body fully trembling and as if something had clicked, he had remembered all at once the repeated mine’s Osamu had whispered. And Keiji finally responded. “Fuck, Osamu! Yours! . . .All Yours!” At his cry, Keiji surrendered, spurting all over his stomach, chest, legs and on the sheets.

The uneven grunts and groans was a signal that Osamu was also close. His forehead had slid over to lean against Keiji’s shoulder, body shuddering, eyes snapping shut and teeth sinking against Keiji’s flesh to muffle out his own feral sound. Osamu shivered, tensed and finally snapping into a hard release.

The room was silent. Nothing but the desperate need of oxygen that whispered in the air. Osamu had stopped moving his hips, giving Keiji the chance to calm down and turn his head just enough to gaze upon him. His arms had moved to rest at his back, fingertips drawing small and bigger shapes to which Osamu responded with letting one eye flutter open.

“Hi.”

“Immensely.” Keiji whispers.

Osamu’s eyes had blinked. Once, for the response and twice to let his vision focus and Keiji couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “You asked me how much I missed you a moment ago. I answered.” 

Osamu only then had remembered followed by amusement settling on his features with the thought of even after a hard fuck, Keiji still manages to surprise him in the littlest of ways. He gently pulls himself out, disposes of the condom and leans back into Keiji’s arms. “I missed ya more than ya’d ever know.”

“Oh? How much?” Keiji was grinning, a slight laughter escaping from his lips. It wasn’t loud but it wasn’t a whisper either. It was in between. A case of rarity that Osamu swears right then and there is a sound he’d replay over and over again.

Osamu couldn’t help but muse over it, only to find himself laughing slightly as well. “I’m home.” He concluded.

“You’re home.” Keiji repeated.

No longer were the two worlds away. No longer did they hope to be in each other’s arms. As for tonight and for the rest of their days, they’ll be here, they’ll be at home. — Together, at arm’s length and even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this longing but not anymore smut!
> 
> Join Osaaka Nation ♡


End file.
